Talk:Fort Holly
... I've found Heaven. Can I live here?! PLEEEEASE?! //--Radiation King 00:40, 13 July 2009 (UTC) If you have a character who'd like to immigrate, sure. The Ranchers and Farmers always need hands, and the Rockers accept any cool cats that can make themselves useful. --OvaltinePatrol 01:28, 14 July 2009 (UTC) WHAT! NO CCR?!?! Weston "Henchmen" Foster 18:53, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I tried to pick artists that started up in the 50s. CCR is late 60s. --OvaltinePatrol 19:05, 14 July 2009 (UTC) MUST...HAVE....DOWN....ON....THE....CORNERRRR!!!!! Weston "Henchmen" Foster 19:19, 14 July 2009 (UTC) This makes me think of the music situation in Fallout 3 in general. GNR plays stuff from the 40s, makes me wonder how music progressed in the Fallout universe. Did the extended 50s culture quash the musical paradigms that started in the 60s? Was there ever psychedelic rock, disco, New Wave, Heavy Metal, Rap, Electronica, etc? Or is it all 40s and 50s style Big Band, Doo Wop, Boogie Woogie, and early rock? --OvaltinePatrol 19:52, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure, although I would think that because everything else is the '50s on cocaine, the music would come from the '50s too. //--Radiation King 20:16, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I would assume that if anything, any music in the fallout would be much like the music of the 40's and 50's. Only three directly puts music into it though, so I can only assume the creators of the original fallouts where thinking something along the same lines in the music department.--Zilabus 23:56, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Three was trying to be safe with the Music department, I think. Cewebwalz 01:51, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Fallout 1 and 2 had velvet Elvis posters. Might be noteworthy in this discussion. I think you can take a cue both from the fallout games and post-apocalyptic movies. Those films tend to have raider groups listening to hard rock of a sort. That look did influence the punk movement after all. 3-Dog said all the other music was destroyed in the War, so we have a simple selection. --Osbo 23:33, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I sorta imagined The Beatles and Johnny Cash getting in there, maybe even the "hippie" generation of the 60's. --User:Ramsey 23:56, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :I'd see Johnny Cash, definitely. Maybe Bruce Springsteen too, and Mason Williams. I couldn't imagine a world without "Classical Gas". Other than that, most music would be 50s and older. Doo Wop, R&B, jazz, blues, rock, and latin. You'd also have big bands, maybe, and probably older classical pieces and stuff like that. I imagine the soundtrack from "O Brother Where Art Thou?" would fit in quite nicely too. And, by the way, there's music in the beginning of Fallout 1. --Twentyfists 20:19, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I suggest we create a new timeline for the Beatles. Where they never broke up, live forever, and rocked and rolled till the bombs fell. Cerebral plague 22:17, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Road Warrior homage? This morning, I was watching The Road Warrior when I noticed this line: "Greetings from The Humungus! The Lord Humungus! The Warrior of the Wasteland! '''The Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla'!" I know for a fact that the makers of the ''Fallout games have made homages to the Mad Max series, so I wouldn't be surprised for a fanon article to be doing the same. --M.C.Tales 00:42, March 2, 2010 (UTC) It is an homage. I wouldn't worry about editing this article at the moment, I will be rewriting it when I finish with the new version of Midessa.--OvaltinePatrol 16:21, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Per the newly updated rules, I can't take up all of Lubbock in a single article. While this needs to be cleaned up, Lubbock is open for other authors to make articles for as well. Just consult the layout section of this article and don't infringe on those areas.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:22, September 19, 2012 (UTC)